


drunken ramblings.

by blackvoice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Kokichi, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, emeto warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvoice/pseuds/blackvoice
Summary: kokichi spills the truth to shuichi.





	drunken ramblings.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i'm pumping out Content for this fandom because god, i love this ship? anyway! my tumblr's at the end of the fic, be sure to send me a prompt or even a pairing and i'll do my best to write it! and if you'd like, i'll do another chapter for this fic if anyone wants me to!

It had been a wild night on Kokichi's birthday. Shuichi and him agreed to go to the bar- Just as friends, of course. Shuichi had a few drinks, not enough to where he was drunk, so to say- But, Kokichi? He drank and drank, until he was stumbling around, being... Honest. It was unusual, everyone was shocked when Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand, confessing his love to him. Shuichi didn't know how to respond, especially after being put on the spot like that- All he could stumble out was; "O-Ouma, you're drunk..."

Kokichi just giggled, mumbling a "No I'm not," enveloping Shuichi in a hug. Shuichi sighed, wrapping an arm around Kokichi. "I think it's time we head home... Goodnight everyone," Shuichi waved, and lead Kokichi out of the bar after he exchanged his goodbyes to everyone. Shuichi lead Kokichi to the car, helping the giggly boy into the passenger seat. Shuichi then shut the door, heading to the driver's seat and getting in, turning the ignition on. He then drove out of the parking lot, and drove home, aiming to be silent the entire ride.

Of course, things seemed to never go the way Shuichi planned. Kokichi was a chatterbox when he was drunk off his ass, and he looked at Shuichi. "Saihara-chan, I really do love you!" Oh God, he was bringing that up again. Shuichi felt like he was being toyed with at this point, he didn't want to take advantage of Kokichi's confession, because... He did indeed have feelings for Kokichi, and he didn't want to hurt him. Aside from that, Kokichi could be lying, even now-

No. Shuichi doubted the other was lying, especially in his drunken state. He eyed Kokichi, and sighed. "Ouma-kun, you're drunk," he mumbled, and Kokichi shook his head. "I'm not! I'm- I'm perfectly sober, Saihara-chan, and that's not a lie!" He huffed, crossing his arms slowly. Shuichi blinked, there was no point in arguing with Kokichi while he was like this. 

Once they reached Kokichi's apartment, Shuichi helped him out of the car. The other had trouble with his footing, but he managed to get inside with the help of Shuichi. Kokichi had kept insisting that his confession was true, but Shuichi was having none of it, telling Kokichi to get some rest, and that they'd talk about it when he was sober.

So, Kokichi complied, and with the help of Shuichi, made his way to his bedroom. Kokichi laid down on his bed, letting out a sigh. "It's not fair, Saihara-chan," he whined, rolling over, burying his face in his pillow. "Why won't you believe me?" It was muffled, but Shuichi could definitely make out what he was saying.

"You're drunk, Ouma-kun," he repeated. "...I do feel the same, trust me, but-" Kokichi sat upright at those words, but his head swirled, causing him to let out a groan and fall over on the bed. Shuichi let out an 'ah', going over to Kokichi to help him. Kokichi let out a groan, grabbing the nearby trashcan and...

Shuichi winced. He hated the sounds of vomiting, but he'd put up with it for now. Once Kokichi was done, he set down the trashcan, and sighed. He laid down on the bed, and Shuichi pulled the blankets over him.

Kokichi drifted off to sleep moments later, and Shuichi sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. His mind swirled- He thought about the love confession, and sighed.

It was probably nothing more than a drunk man's ramblings. He got up, looking at Kokichi to make sure he was asleep, and then headed out the bedroom and out of the apartment.

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
When Kokichi awoke the next morning, he had a migraine- More than likely due to all the drinking he did last night. He let out a groan, rubbing his eyes, sitting up. What happened last night, he wondered, thinking of everyone _staring_ like he was some kind of demon. They weren't far off, but... He needed to find out what events exactly occured last night.  
So he grabbed his phone, unlocking it, and called Shuichi. It rang three times, until he picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Shuichi's voice was heard- And Kokichi smiled, flopping back onto the bed. Oh, that did wonders for his headache. He hissed silently, before responding to Shuichi. "Hello, Saihara-chan!" Kokichi sounded enthusiastic. "I only called 'cause I want to know exactly what happened last night! The only things I remember is everyone looking at me like I was crazy, and you helping me out of the bar." 

Shuichi went silent for a second, and swallowed thickly. He had to be honest with Kokichi, it wasn't like him to dodge the truth. _"...You confessed to me last night."_  
"...Huh?" Kokichi blinked, surprised, he had imagined a ton of things, but he had never thought he'd drunkenly spill that he liked Shuichi. "...God, I hate drunk me, he's too honest..." The purple haired man sighed, and Shuichi blinked. _"Wait-"_

"Yes, I like you! Sheesh, Saihara-chan, I never imagined you would be so dense!" Kokichi's pale cheeks were dusted with a light red, and he swallowed. Shuichi chuckled after a brief moment passed. _"I like you too Ouma-kun. I really do."_ Kokichi couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, he was grateful that Shuichi wasn't there with him currently. 

"Good! Now, let's go on a date!" Kokichi sat up, he imagined all types of dates- Cafes, restaurants... But the ones that excited him the most were amusement parks.  
_"Wait, this early?"_ Shuichi's voice was heard, and all Kokichi could do was snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - hero-toga  
> requests: open


End file.
